


Transformation

by Model_of_Propriety



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Gen, Hyde being Hyde, Jekyll your nerd is showing, One Shot, Their mind is a chaotic place, tiny implications of not-so-nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Model_of_Propriety/pseuds/Model_of_Propriety
Summary: Hyde may have just been created, but he was in charge now, not Jekyll.
Kudos: 5





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just what happens in the scene, but I wanted to take a look at what was happening inside their mind.

“Something is happening – I can’t explain!” Jekyll bent over double, surprised by a sharp pain. This wasn’t what he thought would happen! “Something inside me, a breathtaking pain, devours and consumes me, and drives me insane!” 

He tried to keep recording his observations, but the pain was too much. He collapsed on the ground in a scream of agony. “Suddenly, uncontrolled, something is taking _hold_!” He tried to stand up, but a new wave of pain sent him back on the ground. “Suddenly, agony! Filling me, _killing_ me!” He didn’t even try to stand up again. “Suddenly, out of breath! What is this?” Every little movement was agony. He hadn’t known a body could experience so much pain. “Is this death?!” Surely he must be dying. There was no way a person could possibly survive such torture. 

* * *

Slowly, the pain subsided. Once he felt somewhat better, he stood up. Was he shorter? He certainly felt younger. His hair was longer and looser too. Who was he? That was a question for later; something told him he needed to write down what happened. 

He walked over to the open journal. He picked up the pen, but it felt wrong in his hand. He switched it over to his left hand, which felt much more natural. “Midnight,” he transcribed. “An unexpected development.” He walked over to the mirror and examined himself. He was indeed younger and shorter than whoever he’d been before. He may not know who he was, but he did know he was… 

“Free…” 

_Fascinating!_ a voice exclaimed in his mind. Who was that? _My formula created an entirely new con_ _s_ _ciousness_ _!_

Whoever that voice was, he didn’t have time to listen to it. He had places to be. He grabbed a coat and hat off the rack and left the room. 

_Wait, where are you going?_ the voice asked. _We should stay in the lab and make sure I can come back out._

_I don’t know who you are,_ he responded, _but_ _go away. I have business to complete._

_What sort of business?_ _Your consciousness was only just created._ That voice sure was persistent. 

_None of you_ _r_ _business,_ he retorted. _And stop calling me a ‘consciousness’_ _._

_Well, it’s not like you have a name. You didn’t exist until a few minutes ago._

_Of course I have a name! I’m…_ he glanced around, his eyes catching sight of a sign outside a park. _Hyde. Edward Hyde._

_Pleased to meet you, Mr. Hyde_ _. I’m Doctor Henry Jekyll. You can stop referring to me as ‘the voice’._

_Well,_ _‘Doctor Jekyll’, it is nice to meet you, but I have urgent business to attend to. I would greatly appreciate it if you left me alone._

_What is this ‘urgent business’, anyway_ _?_ _I feel I should know, seeing as we share a body_ _…_ Jekyll trailed off as Hyde approached his destination. _The Red Rat?_ _Of all places, you choose_ _this_ _as your first_ _destination_ _?_

_Why not?_ _You_ _were interested in Lucy too, don’t deny it!_

_Not like that! I’m engaged to be marri_ _ed_ _!_

_Well, lucky for us, I’m not engaged, so I can do whatever I want. _ Hyde tuned out whatever Jekyll’s next protest was and cried out “Champagne! Champagne!” He had never felt more alive than he did now, and he was not about to let anyone ruin that. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Thanks for reading if you stuck around to the end.
> 
> Kudos/comments appreciated, but I won't publish any comments that swear :)


End file.
